


Cloudy Day

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, greyskyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Although the sun is shining brightly it feels like a cloudy day for Hugh. Luckily Nate is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I might do smut of them one day but not today.

Hugh laid on the grassy meadow staring up at the sky while his chest rose and fell breathing evenly as his eyes were slightly glossed over as if he were about to start crying, he then felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes before he blinked them away, Hugh felt his throat tighten slightly as his bottom lip trembled slightly as more tears began to blur his vision, he immediately sat up then began scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve trying to stop the tears from falling while hiccuping slightly,  
“Hugh, is everything okay?” He heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend named Nate ask.

He then shakily looked up and saw that it was indeed Nate who looked worried while his backpack was hanging off his shoulder, Hugh opened his mouth to say something but his breathing got caught in his throat again before he covered his eyes with his hand then immediately began sobbing through gritted teeth, Hugh then felt arms wrap around him and someone pull him into an embrace holding him semi tightly, Hugh immediately grabbed onto Nate’s shirt balling his hand into a fist and burying his face into the soft fabric and began sobbing harder.

“Shh, it’s okay Hugh... I’m here... I’m here...” He heard Nate whisper as he began to gently comb his boyfriend’s hair with his fingers, they stayed in that position with Nate kneeling down while holding Hugh close who was sobbing into his shirt and clinging to him as Nate was gently combing his hair with his fingers and whispering comforting words to him, Hugh eventually calmed down slightly and began listening to Nate’s heartbeat instead which made him relax as he slowly loosened his grip on Nate’s shirt while Nate continued his actions but went quiet as well listening to Hugh breathe, ”Do you feel a bit better?” Nate asked as Hugh nodded a bit but didn't move from his spot which Nate didn't mind, Hugh eventually pulled away from the hug then looked at Nate who was smiling but still looked concerned.

Hugh chewed at his lip slightly before he gently tugged on Nate’s shirt silently asking him to take it off, Nate nodded then slid his shirt off but shivered slightly as a breeze blew past them making him feel a bit cold but didn’t move as Hugh looked him up and down but his eyes landed on the scar that was on his torso, it started at his hip before it made it’s way to his stomach and up to his chest, Hugh gently traced it with his finger which made Nate tremble a bit but didn’t move since he knew Hugh would get worried, “Nate... I’m so sorry... I wish I could have stopped him instead of being a coward and not do anything...” Hugh muttered while tearing up again but blinked them away.

“It’s okay Hugh, none of us knew that would happen. I know that you would do anything to keep everyone safe.” Nate said while giving him a reassuring smile to which Hugh nodded before he gently pressed his lips against Nate’s who kissed back then leaned back slightly using his arms to prop him self up as Hugh placed his hand other either side of him trapping him slightly but he didn’t feel trapped, they continued to kiss gently before they pulled away after a while, Hugh smiled a bit before he laid his forehead on Nate’s who smiled in return as they both closed their eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun that shined down onto them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if this ship might be overrated/underrated I ship them WAY too hard. Fite me.


End file.
